


The ship of dreams

by animewriter



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Flashbacks, Reincarnation, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Lan Wangji is summouned by Jin Guangyao to see the newly discovered sunken ship and finally tell his story. Just what happened that fateful day when the unsinkable ship went down. Instead of getting the story he was expecting..Jin Guangyao instead is recounted a tale of deception, tragedy and most importantly romance.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36
Collections: favorite mdz fics





	1. The Ship is found.

**Author's Note:**

> This au is set in a different time and place then our own..Their modern times is releitively the same as it was before only with some modern convivences. They still fight demons and leave mostly simple lives.

Jin Guangyao tapped his fingers on his desk. "Look I understand it's a sensitive subject for your brother..but its been over 100 years and it's important for the cultivation world that we find out the truth."

"You weren't there " Lan Xichen sighed. "You didn't see how...hard he took it. The tragedy of it all. He almost gave up on life..I don't want to put my brother thru that again..Not now that he has moved on and started a new life." He said reluctantly as he paced in front of the webcam.

"I understand its hard...but you know how rare it is for cultivators to achieve immortality" Jin Guangyao reminded. "Only 4 people are left alive from that event. Jiang Cheng, You, your brother ,and the boy your brother adopted..but I'm told he was too young to even properly recall it." He reminded. "The people demand history be preserved. This is why I was hired and given a crew to search the ocean." He gestured to some of the crew who were already there. "We have a boat and are already conducting a search as we speak."

"Wait...you found it." Xichen stopped focusing on the webcam. "You..shouldn't disturb things are best left alone..You may anger the spirts." he warned.

"Don't worry I and a few other cultivators are also on the staff just in case. "Jin Guangyao assured pleasantly. "Besides..we may find some important treasures left behind that could be useful for fighting monsters now days..alot of the old arts have been lost overtime due to the wars and chaos of the modern age."

"You..aren't looking for what i think are you?" Lan Xichen asked narrowly.

"What.. the Stygian Tiger Seal..It's one thing we are indeed looking for and we both know if anyone knows where it could be..it would be him."

"I can't promise he would tell you if he knew" Xichen informed in disapproval.

..

Lan Wangji overlooked his students making sure everyone was studying and doing their work properly. One student named Jingyi looked up with a frown. "When can we go join you on a night hunt?" he asked impatiently.

"When you are ready." Lan Wangji informed running his hands smoothly thru his hair. "I want you all to properly cultivate your core and study your cultivation properly. I won't have any of my student's getting hurt needlessly."

"Hey teach you are the top cultivator in the whole world..That must be pretty cool. I bet you have a ton of people trying to be your partner" another student gushed star crossed.

"Mn" Wangji hmmed absently before excusing himself and walking about briskly.

"Stupid haven't you heard..you can't ask him about his love life.." Another whispered to that student warningly. "It's taboo."

"Why?"

"I heard from his adopted son that he lost a lover once in the past and hasn't moved on." Another whispered not looking up from his book.

"Oh Yea..? That's so sad" Jingyi frowned glancing back towards the window behind him. He glanced around before spotting a forlorn Lan Wangji looking down at something in his hand. "This person must of been super important to him.."

"He was the love of his life..His soul mate" Sizhui informed walking into the class having over heard their conversation. "Anyway..you shouldn't be gossiping. It's against the cloud sect rules" He reminded sternly before handing a small box to Jingyi with a small smile. "I came by to remind you about our..meeting later" He said quietly. Jingyi peeked into the box before closing it carefully.

"Of course" Jingyi grinned pleased. "See you then."

Lan Wangji was about to go back into the class building when his cellphone rang. He gently put what was in his hand into his robe pocket before answering the phone. "Yes Brother?" he asked blankly.

"An old friend of mine is looking for you. He wants to talk to you about your time on the Titanic"

"I...don't talk about that time of my life.." He replied gruffly. "It was over a century ago..why should they care what I have to say?"

"You are one of the few living witness's left..and the world cultivating leaders are curious." Xichen replied.

"I am aware..of why they would be" he frowned. "Still..I don't have time to deal with this..I have been busy with teaching and its almost the anniversary ..do they want to just pour salt in old wounds for me?" He asked bitterly.

"I know...but Lan Zhan..They found it..They found the ship."

Lan Wangji stopped and stared at the phone with wide eyes. "They...what?"

"They found it and started to excavate it now. I think they are searching for his tools." Xichen warned. "I am worried that they will find something or worse awake some slumbering demons."

Lan Wangji scowled glancing back at his class. "I'm heading out now." he replied before hanging up and going back into the classroom. "Jingyi you want to go on a mission..You got it. Sizhui you come with too" He ordered sternly before leaving not giving them a chance to respond.

Jiang Cheng scowled as he landed on the boat carefully easily stepping off his sword. He put his sword away before looking to his nephew. "A-Ling follow me" He ordered trying to contain his anger as he stalked past the people staring at him wide eyed. "Ignore these idiots and stay close." he ordered as he scanned the boat before finding his target. He hurried over nearly pushing a few people aside.

Jin Guangyao noticed them and smiled pleasantly. "I see our nephew has told you." he noted glancing towards a sour faced Jin Ling. "You still look sixteen...clearly your body and maturity haven't really advanced much" he teased making his nephew scowl if possible more. "look at how you raised the boy..He is becoming more and more like you" He tisked before easily side stepping and avoiding Jiang Cheng's purple whip. "Careful we can't have you accidently destroying some precious artifacts" He cautioned. "Who knows maybe some of them are your old things" he gestured to the table behind him. Jiang Cheng scowled glancing at the table which had some newly cleaned and drying objects. An old pipe. A rusty sword with the old sect symbol barely visible and lastly a jeweled lotus flower hairpin.

Mesmerized he carefully picked the hairpin and his eyes seemed to glaze over as memories flowed thru him.

( Yanli smiled as she carefully put the lotus hairpin in her hair. "Thanks A-Cheng. I love it" Yanli smiled pleased as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It looks so pretty"

"Anything looks pretty on you Sister" Wei Ying teased coming into the room leaning against the door of the cabin before looking around. "Wow...your digs look so fancy." he hummed impressed.

Jiang Cheng frowned at that. "I Still can't believe my mom put you in third class." He said not liking that. "I don't get why you can't just room with me"

"And share a bed with you?" Wei Ying explained dramatically. "Sorry but you aren't my type. I like my men to be a little less intense" he teased making Jiang Cheng's face turn red in embarrassment.

"Can you not be so gross" Jiang Cheng protested trying to push away His playful friend who was trying to kiss his cheek. They were interrupted by an unamused Jin Zixuan Yanli's husband. In his arms was their son two month old Jin Ling. "I see you are all having fun." He commented dryly as Yanli continued to giggle behind her sleeve as her lotus pin shined in the sunlight that peeked thru their window.)

"Does that pin look familiar? Uncle?" Jin Ling asked curiously looking at the hairpin.

"I am not sure.." Jiang Cheng Lied not letting go of the hairpin.

A nervous boy in pasty white face make up and red eyeshadow approached them . Jin Guangyao smiled thinly. "Little brother..I thought i told you to work in the office" he frowned warningly.

"I..know but you got an important call.." His younger brother Mo Xuanyu stuttered.

"What call could be so important that you had to interrupt my work?" His older brother asked trying to contain his annoyance.

"Lan Wangji is on his way" Mo Xuanyu informed giving a few quick bows in apology.

"What? WHy didn't you say right away!?" he quickly excused himself hurrying away.

"He is coming.. here?" Jiang Cheng scowled. "He has a lot of nerve after everything that happened."

Mo Xuanyu watched the two of them storm off silently before glancing at another artifact that had just been placed there by a worker. A single old silver compass with the initials WWX on it.


	2. Phantoms

Jiang Cheng scowled as he and his nephew made their way to the other end of the ship where Wangji and two others had just boarded. Jiang Cheng took in Lan Wangji's blank expression.

"Tisk..someone hasn't changed' he grunted as he made his way over.

"Sizhui...Jingyi put up the wards around the boat." Wangji ordered sternly before walking over to Jiang Cheng. He meet his eyes before glancing to the hairpin in the other's hand.

"I should of known you would come here..You just can't let it go can you" Jiang Cheng scowled. "Did you come to his grave to gloat?"

Wangji averted his eyes hurt. "I...Heard they found the ship..I just wanted to see it for myself.."

"You shouldn't be anywhere near here...My brother died because of you..If it wasn't for you.." he started to accuse before getting distracted by some shouts. He turned towards the commotion to see a group trying to pull up some new findings only something was trying to pull it back down.

Wangji scowled and moved to act swiftly jumping off the ship just as a few others joined. Underneath the water two water ghouls were pulling at the machine was clutching what looked like a safe and a few other objects.. He pulled out Bichen and swiftly destroyed the ghouls. Once free the crew made quick work of bringing up the big rusty safe and pulled it up on board.

Wangji moved to follow them towards the surface only to turn seeing a form move out of the corner of his eye. He turned only to nearly open his mouth startled as a familiar face stared back at him under the water. He reached for the figure who smiled cheekily at him before disappearing as if he was never there. Unnerved he quickly went to the surface and leapt back on board.

His face became stone faced as he heard clapping and turned to see Jin Guangyao clapping with his younger brother at his side also wearing a schooled expression. "Bravo" He cheered cheekily.

Xichen sighed as he came out as well. "I told you there would be ghouls near here.." He reminded his friend. "Maybe this is a sign to stop.."

"Now my dear friend. It is just a few water ghouls. We can worry if an abyss comes." Jin Guangyao dismissed before gesturing to a few men. "Bring the new objects over and have that safe opened." he ordered.

Jingyi and sizhui made sure there were no more ghouls around before putting wards around the boat as the crew went to work.

"This isn't over" Jiang Cheng warned Wangji who ignored him coolly.

"Oh since your here do you want to see the ship?" Jin Guangyao asked gesturing for them to follow him. The two followed leaving Jin ling alone who was already preoccupied with the two lan sect juniors.

Lan Xichen gently placed a hand on his brothers shoulder as they came into the room filled with screens each showing a different view of the sunken ship. "With a combination of camera's and latest cultivation methods we were able to to cover as much of the ship as possible." Jin Guangyao explained proudly.

Jiang Cheng looked around each screen as the eerie decrepit watery graveyard. He felt himself being pulled back to the past as images flashed thru his memory.

Lan Wangji eyes zeroed in on a particular screen that showed the intricate elegantly designed doors to the ballroom. He touched the screen as he closed his eyes. He could see them open and reveal people dancing gracefully across the floor.

He looked towards another screen where he could see the split staircase in the ballroom. His memory of how it looked before replacing the ghastly scene before him as a phantom of his past appeared on screen leaning on the railing to the left looking down disinterested before turning towards his direction and giving a wink.

"You're late Lan Zhan"

Lan Wangji stepped back covering his face as tears started to fall. Lan Xichen touched his shoulder worriedly. "Did you remember something little brother?" He asked concerned.

"Some Master Cultivator you are..Crying like a baby" Jiang Cheng spat cruelly looking away from the screen of what was once the first class pool room.

"Wow..someone is an ass" one of the workers noted amused.

"Xue Yang .." Jin Guangyao warned secretly amused as Xichen scowled before glancing over at the workers including Xue Yang who were working on opening the safe that had just been taken out.

A moment later water and sludge spilled out before revealing the contents. It was filled with talismans, a rolled up picture and a black flute with what was once a mass of dangling red tassels. Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji zeroed on the flute as the men worked on trying to save and perserve the talismans and figure out what the rolled up picture was.

Xue Yang carefully used a spell to clean it as more rolled up pictures were also pulled out and cleaned. Xue yang finished up with his and placed it in the enchanted water to get a better look. "...Wait...this guy looks familiar. " he hmmed as another finished the other two. "These..are all pictures of the same person.."

Jin guangyao came over and looked curiously before glancing at Xichen. "..you should come look at this." He gestured. XIchen let go of his brother before walking over to look at the pictures.

"They..are all pictures of you A-Zhan.." Xichen explained.

"Of course they are" Jiang Cheng scowled coming over to look at the detailed drawings each vividly realistic Photo seemed to perfectly show Wangji as he was..It was almost like looking at a photograph. Little things were off though in each drawing. Frivolous things like flowers were added into Wangji's hair. Something the real Wangji would never have.

( "Look Lan Zhan a picture of you. You can keep it. I have several others in my cabin. " Wei Ying smirked trying to hold back laughter.

Lan Wangji cautiously took it before noticing the lotus flower tucked into his hair in the picture. His eyes narrowed as his ears turned pink. He calmly folded up tight lipped as Wei Ying started to laugh amused.

"Boring" Wangji huffed. )

"Wait..boss look at this picture" Xue Yang called out. Jin Guangyao went over curiously only to see the last picture. IT was different then the others. This one had an image of a beautiful young man wearing a plain set of robes. His hair was up in messy ponytail tied up with a ribbon. His mischievous eyes seemed to bore into you inviting you to play. His smile was wide and cheeky. More importantly to Guangyao though..was the object around the youths neck.

The metal looking amulet laid almost tauntingly around his neck the red thick thread running thru the metal keeping them together but separated as it laid strung loosely around his neck. This amulet could only be one thing.

"It's...the Tiger Seal"Xue Yang said in awe.

"Is that old thing what your interested in?" Jiang Cheng scowled. "That stupid thing was just something my brother made. He claimed it was supposed to help him with his cultivation and help keep him healthy."

"You don't know the story of that?" XIchen asked surprised. "Why people are interested?"

"I know that people have the wrong idea about it." Jiang Cheng replied. "That thing is cursed and shouldn't even be looked for..I partially blame that thing for what happened that day."

"Are you suggesting that the Tiger Seal caused the unsinkable Titanic to sink?" Xue Yang asked curiously.

"If..anyone knows it would be him..He was there" Mo Xuanyu reminded. Lan Wangji glanced his way before nodding.

"It's true. It did play a part..but it wasn't his fault." Lan Wangji added. "I should know..i was with Wei Ying that awful day." He informed as he hovered his hand over the self portrait of Wei Ying. It was strange...to see his face after so long. It was almost like he was there with him.

"Can you tell us what happened back then? The whole story?" Ouyang Zizhen a youthful Cultivator and heir of a sect asked hopefully. "I have always wondered myself. Was the ship really as amazing as they say?" He asked curiously as Jin lin and the two lansect youth came in as well to hear the story.

"That..ship was something else" Jiang Cheng hummed recalling. "My Older sister described it as magical"

"It was over 100 years ago..and yet..I recall it like it was yesterday." Lan Wangji agreed. "They said it was the ship of dreams.."

"and it really was.." Xichen sighed recalling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter starts the flashback


	3. the Ship departs

A huge crowd of people crowded and cheered around the deck as the people started to get on board. Two of the people boarding where Young brothers Xichen and Wangji.

"Smile my dear brother. We are on the Titanic" Xichen smiled cheerfully. "Not many people can say they are on the virgin voyage of the unsinkable ship"

"Mn" Lan Wangji said noncommittedly not really impressed. The two of them were boarding the ship with their Uncle to attend the world summit in the new world. It was just another day another moment in time. Nothing really excited him that much. He only focused on one thing and that was trying to present himself in the best way possible. He couldn't let his family down in this upcoming summit meeting. IF things went well then he could help make his father proud. Maybe if he did a good enough job and was good enough. Then his father would actually come out of seclusion and see him.

He just had to get thru this trip and make it thru the meeting and global night hunt.

His eyes narrowed determined. He wasn't going to mess this up. No one was going to get in his way or ruin this for him.

Already on the ship Jiang Fengmian smiled as he stood next to his beautiful wife. Madame Yu crossed her arms annoyed as she stayed close to him. "This whole ship is crowded. It is supposed to be so big..yet I can't seem to get any space" she said distastefully.

"Now My love , everyone is just excited . The deck will clear out soon" He assured.

"Where is our children and that boy?" Madame Yu asked raising an eyebrow looking around fretting. "They were supposed to be here by now."

...

Waiting to board Yanli looked around worried. "Where is A-Ying"

"That idiot better not miss the boat." Jiang Cheng grumbled next to her as he continued to scan the crowd. "He knew what time it was leaving and how important it was he came."

"Between the night hunt and the treatment i'm sure..he knows" Yanli replied fanning herself.

Jiang Cheng tisked . "He has 8 minutes.."

Wei Ying meanwhile was hanging out with Nie Huaisang at a tea house laughing as Nie Huaisang sighed. "Don't you think we are forgetting something." he prodded as he gently painted a fan in front of him.

"Eh? I don't think so" Wei Ying blinked as he took a sip of his tea.

"You sure" Nie Huaisang asked unsure. "I..feel like we are."

Wei Ying was about to respond when a growl was heard and they both turned to see an angry Nie Mingjue storm in and grab his younger brother . "You good for nothing idiot" He scolded. "The ship is about to depart"

"The..ship.." Wei Ying explained dropping his tea cup alarmed leaving quickly alarmed.

"Wait..who is going to pay for this!" The owner protested.

Jiang Cheng sighed relieved when he saw Wei Ying hurrying over. "Come on slowpoke. "He grumbled grabbing his brothers robe before dragging him on board. Wei Ying laughed sheepishly. "Sorry...I overslept and forgot about it." he admitted shamelessly making Jiang Cheng's eye twitch in annoyance. Wei Ying ignored the outburst that came shortly after to wave excitedly to the crowd on the dock.

"You need to be more responsible...your so careless" Jiang Cheng scolded. 'You never take anything seriously."

"Oh stop grumbling buddy. Look where we are on the Titanic! This is something to be excited about. It's the biggest ship in the world!" he reminded as he continued to wave excitedly causing the amulet around his neck to sway back and forth. Jiang Cheng eyed it with a sigh.

"Careful. You don't want that flying off into the ocean. The doctors said its the only thing keeping you healthy at this point. " he frowned getting sullen as he recalled Wei Ying's poor health. "What's the point of inventing something if you are going to just lose it."

Wei Ying looked down at the tiger seal around his neck running his finger along it amused. "I have to admit..it would be a pain to remake."

"People are starting to get interested in your little invention after that little stunt you pulled." Jiang Cheng huffed.

"I mean...i wouldn't call controlling three undead and saving that one small village a little stunt" Wei Ying replied amused.

"You...are going to bring alot of people trouble with that if you continue to use it like that..You should just stick to cultivating like a normal person." Jiang Cheng scolded.

"I have tried..but you know i haven't been well since my core broke during that Wen attack" he reminded with a sigh.

Jiang Cheng winced at the mention of that past event..It had been his fault that Wei Ying had gotten hurt..He had been about to be hit by a blast of energy when Wei Ying had pushed him aside taking the blow instead. It took him over a month before he even woke up from that injury..it was shortly after that they had found out not only was his core damaged but his body had weakened to the point it was doubtful he would be able to live a long fulfilling life.

Jiang Cheng had tried to find a cultivator or med expert to help and after some searching he found one in the new world. He could care less about the world summit..His whole reason for going was for the doctor there. He was considered the best at core rejuvenation. Any core no matter how broken could be fixed by him. IF he could have him fixed then he would be able to stop doing demonic cultivation and stop with these dangerous inventions.

He was awakened from his thoughts by a pair of siblings around their age huddled close to each other as they made their way to go below deck.

Wen Qing looked around worriedly as she made sure her brother stayed close. The two of them were on board the Titanic to try to escape persecution from the other sects. Ever since the war ended the Wens have been systematically wiped out . She didn't want that for her brother. Her brother needed to live. She had worked hard to make enough money to pay for the tickets and false identity cards. Soon they would be safe and free from judging eyes. Below deck she spotted a couple other escaping Wens as well and gave them a nod before taking her brother to their room in third class.

"Grandma..I'm hungry" Little Wen Yuan whimpered holding onto his grandma. His worried grandma shushed him gently. "Don't worry..we will find food soon enough..Let's just settle in our room for now and then we can meet up with your cousins."

In first class Yanli was being dotted on by her brothers as they waited for her husband and son to meet up with them.

Yanli smiled as she carefully put the lotus hairpin in her hair. "Thanks A-Cheng. I love it" Yanli smiled pleased as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It looks so pretty"

"Anything looks pretty on you Sister" Wei Ying teased coming into the room leaning against the door of the cabin before looking around. "Wow...your digs look so fancy." he hummed impressed.

Jiang Cheng frowned at that. "I Still can't believe my mom put you in third class." He said not liking that. "I don't get why you can't just room with me"

"And share a bed with you?" Wei Ying explained dramatically. "Sorry but you aren't my type. I like my men to be a little less intense" he teased making Jiang Cheng's face turn red in embarrassment.

"Can you not be so gross" Jiang Cheng protested trying to push away His playful friend who was trying to kiss his cheek. They were interrupted by an unamused Jin Zixuan Yanli's husband. In his arms was their son two month old Jin Ling. "I see you are all having fun." He commented dryly as Yanli continued to giggle behind her sleeve as her lotus pin shined in the sunlight that peeked thru their window.

On the deck young teenager sniffed near tears as he watched the ship depart. "Ignore them A-Yao" His mother shushed. "Don't cry over them. Your father...will someday realize what he is missing." His mother assured. "Someday..he will recognize you"

Wen Qing frowned worried as she set her things in her room before turning to her brother. "I..don't know who you are rooming with..but promise me you will be careful" She cautioned. "if you run into any trouble with them come to me right away."

"I will sister" Wen Ning assured quietly.

"It is just two doors down..so you wont have to go far." She reminded before spotting a young man who looked a little too well dressed to be in third class head into what was her brothers room. She frowned before turning to her brother. "Maybe...i should just see if we can room together..maybe one will switch" She fretted distrustful of the newcomer.

"I will be fine I promise." Wen Ning repeated before going into his room where Wei Ying was already setting up the top bunk. "Oh hope you don''t mind. I took the top bunk" He explained already sitting on it.

"No...it's fine.." Wen Ning assured quietly.

Two other men were in there as well setting up their bags on the top bunk before sitting on the bottom bunk examining it.

"These two are cultivation partners" Wei Ying explained shamelessly causing one of the men Song Lan to blush a bit in protest. "How do you know this..are you a spy?" he protested reaching for his sword only for his partner to gently lay a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Oh I didn't really know I just guessed" Wei Ying laughed. "Still don't worry I wont tell anyone or bother you. I have had a crush on a few guys myself. "

Song Lan relaxed at that as his partener Xiao Xingchen gave a curt bow before introducing themselves. Wen Ning bowed before giving his name as well careful of his last name. "You...may just call me Ning." He replied carefully.

"MY Name is Wei Wuxian but my family calls me Wei Ying." He introduced. "I am from the Jiang Sect. I was adopted into them by their leader Jiang Fengmian"

"If...that is true..then why are you in third class?" Wen Ning asked confused.

"Oh..im not exactly a favorite of Madam Yu..and have gotten on her bad side recently. Hence im sure she put me here on purpose. Still i don't mind i used to be homeless so this is nothing"

"I..see we are traveling third class because everything else wa booked" Song Lan admitted. "We aren't really that particular though"

"Well now that we are introduced who wants to have some fun?" Wei Ying asked playfully.

Wen Ning found himself above deck soon after leaning on the railing at the head of the ship as he felt the wind rush past him. Wei Ying stood behind him excitedly pointing at the dolphins swimming playfully ahead of the ship. "Isn't this great?" Wei Ying explained.

"Yea...this feels..amazing" Wen Ning admitted feeling the rush of the wind and the speed of the ship giving him a sudden thrill he had never experienced before. To his surprise Wei Ying pushed himself forward using the rope and footing below him for support as he started to scream playfully. "I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he crowed spreading his arms out like he was flying.

"You are going to fall is what your going to do" Jiang Cheng said from behind with their friend Nie Huaisang who was hiding his face behind his fan.

"No one is going to die on this ship. " Wei Ying scoffed jumping down with ease as Wen Ning followed more carefully. "It is the safest ship around. Remember it was financed by the Lanling and even the Wen Sect before the war. "

"Speaking of Wen Sect..I heard his remaining son is on board this ship." Nie Huaisang whispered behind his fan. "They were allowed to board since they are still considered royalty despite the fall of their sect."

Wen Chao scowled as he sat in his room in first class next to his mistress the pouting Wang Lingjiao. "We are a laughing stock of everyone on board" She said surely as she paced by their guard. "We have every right to be on this ship anyway..Your father helped finance this dumb ship."

"Relax My darling just enjoy yourself" Wen Chao said absently. "We will start over in a new land and rebuild" he promised calmly


	4. A roach on board

"Wait..I didn't know Wen chao was on that ship" Jin ling explained from where he sat near the monitors next to Sizhui and Jingyi.

"I thought they were all dead by then" Jingyi replied absently as he peered at a screen where a shark was swimming past the back of the ship. He blinked as he thought he saw someone watching the shark fascinated. He turned to show Sizhui however when he got him to also look at the screen the person was gone. "Are you okay Jingyi...?"His boyfriend asked concerned.

"I...i'm...fine" Jingyi mumbled.

"Tell us more" Mo Xuanyu urged from where he sat closer to the two telling the story.

Lan Wangji raised an eyebrow glancing over to his brother as Jiang cheng's face started to look annoyed.

"Sorry..He is a big fan of Wei Wuxian since Lord Nie Huaisang told him about him a week ago." Lan xichen apologized.

"In his short life he made so much. I wish i could of met him." Mo Xuanyu admitted blushing.

"Leave it to you to fall in love with a dead person" Jin Guangyao scoffed.

"My...brother would of been happy to know he had a fan..He was egotistical like that" Jiang Cheng snorted.

"Mn." Wangji agreed only to make Jiang Cheng more annoyed.

"Don't act like you know him! YOU only knew him for a week..I knew him almost his whole life.." He spat bitterly.

"I ...didn't say I knew him more..but when we met..I felt like I had already known him my whole life" Lan Wangji defended coolly.

"Yea well you certainly took away his life didn't you" he accused.

"I..didn't do that. I wouldn't do that! He is..Was my whole life.I died that day."

"He died the day he met you! If I could go back to that day..I would make sure he never even looked your way."

"Please..let's not fight" Xichen urged with a sigh. He knew this was a bad idea.

"Okay..but are we forgetting that Wen Chao was on that ship?" Jingyi reminded.

"Yea..he was and he started to cause problems from the very first day. He had it out for my brother" Jiang Cheng replied.

...

Wei Ying was sitting on the rich side of the deck with Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang laughing as his brother scolded him. 'You shouldn't be out in the sunlight too long. It's bad for your health idiot" Jiang Cheng scolded.

"And miss this beautiful view..? " Wei Ying gestured to the people around them. "Besides I'm not even tired."

"Are...the beds in third class uncomfortable?" Nie Huaisang asked worriedly. "Maybe you should room with my brother and I?"

"No offense...but your brother creeps me out." Wei Ying replied with a wince. "if you want to help though an extra blanket wouldn't hurt. I think my room mate Ning gets cold.'

"Worry about yourself first" Jiang cheng sighed.

"Look my pet..they allow trash on this side of the ship" Wen Chao taunted in distaste as he spotted the group.

"isn't that the boy you destroyed almost a year ago..I thought he had died" Wang Lingjiao hummed peering at Wei Ying who glared back.

"Huh..so it is..Although he hardly looks like a threat now" Wen Chao noted with a smirk.

"Say that again" Jiang cheng scowled stepping between his brother and Wen Chao. Wen Chao moved to fight with him but his body guard gently but firmly stopped him shaking his head.

"Forget him. I'm going to go take a nap" Wei Ying also placed a hand on his brother trying to deter him from getting into trouble.

...

"So..what...He was allowed to just start fights on board?" Jin Ling asked outraged.

"His bodyguard was always there to protect him and no one dared start a fight with him because his body guard made most people nervous" Xichen explained.

"He was an arrogantly coward" Lan Wangji replied narrowly.

"So..how did you officially meet Wei Wuxian?" Sizhui asked his adopted dad curiously.

"While..we had exchanged glances a bit at first...We didn't officially meet till that night after i had excused myself from a party to get some air." Lan Wangji explained his ears turning red.

"Your father was a little...buzzed and needed some air" Xichen explained carefully.

"He was flat out wasted" Jiang Cheng scoffed making some raise eyebrows at him. "What? It's true he was drunk!"


	5. A fated Meeting

Lan Wangji held a bottle of sake as he unsteadily made his way towards the other end of the ship. The party he had just managed to sneak from was suffocating. He would of rather been in his room practicing his guqin. He never could handle such big crowds. In cloud recess normally things were alot more lowkey...and not so pretentious.

Normally he is able to handle himself and school his emotions a lot more...but he never was good with alcohol. He had been so annoyed with Wen Chao and his girlfriend that without thinking he grabbed a cup that was being offered to him without even asking what it was. Now two drinks later he was now leaning against the railing and staring down at the ocean below.

( "It was as if every suffocating feeling i had..was pulling me towards the sea below. I felt as if i was alone..and just playing along out of duty..but not really feeling any joy in life..In that moment i felt like nothing was pulling me back. There was nothing worthwhile for me" Lan Wangji recalled as his brother laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I..was young and still a bit rash..I really felt like I was going to jump in that moment..but..then he came along." )

He stared at the ocean almost longingly and after a moment he narrowed his eyes and started to climb resolutely. He nearly slipped a few times before he was fully on the other side of the railing staring wide eyed at the ocean. He gulped as he tried to urge himself forward. He started to lean forward only to hear a worried yet almost hauntingly enticing voice behind him.

"Don't do it."

He turned carefully only to find himself staring at what he felt could only be an fairie..A living portrait of beauty. The boy was in simple red and black robes and yet..he seemed to hold more regal air then anyone on this ship. Even with his messy black hair and all too pale face..he was perfection in Wangji's eyes. He clutched the railing as he stared at him wide eyed as if not believing he could be real. "Stay...back Don't come any closer" he warned shakily.

The boy cautiously moved forward ignoring his warning as he offered his hand to him. "Come on..just take my hand. Let me help you" he urged. A part of him wanted to take it right then and there..He felt like he could listen to whatever this boy had to offer. Still he fought against the urge and tried again.

"Stay where you are...i mean it!...I'll...let go" He threatened inwardly kicking himself at his words. The boy seemed almost amused as he words before crossing his arms inside his robes.

"No you won't" he stated matter of factly. "If you were going to you would of done it already"

Lan Zhan frowned as he drunkenly struggled to catch up with what he had said. "I..haven't yet..because your distracting me!" he protested. "Go away."

"I would..but i'm involved now" The boy shrugged. "You let go and i'm going to have to jump in there after you" He sighed already taking off his robe. "I can't just ignore a beauty in distress like that"

"Tch..Foolish" he muttered. "YOu will be killed too!"

"I am a good swimmer" The boy replied finishing taking off his outer robe before working on kicking off his boots

"Still...it would hurt"

I don't doubt that but..it's not the pain im worried about it's the cold." He said as he put his hair up in a messy ponytail. "I grew up in lotus pier...do you know where lotus pier is?"

"I know where lotus Pier is" Wangji snapped.

"Well anyway..I grew up with water..and once i was ice fishing..Ice fishing is.."

"I know what ice fishing is" He said narrowly.

"Sorry..you don't look like the type..who would.." he started to explain before shifting gears. "Anyway..I once was fishing with my brother Cheng and..i fell thru the ice..it was colder then you could of imagined..I almost died from shock alone. Water like that down there though..that's going to be even colder then you could imagine."

"...Sounds pretty cold" Lan Wangji frowned getting nervous.

"Yea..exactly which is why i'm not looking forward to going in there after you..but what can you do. I don't exactly have a choice..I guess im kinda hoping you will come off the railing and get me out of this"

"You're...crazy"

"I hear that all the time..but if i maybe so bold to say..I am not the one hanging off the back of the ship here."He said before moving even closer so he was inches away. "Now...how about you give your hand." he shakily offered his hand. "You don't want to do this"

Lan Wangji glanced at the hand before taking the offered hand as he slowly turned to face him. He turned more and found himself face to face with his helper. His ears turned red .

"I'm Wei Ying" The boy introduced himself.

"Lan...Wangji"

"Well Lan Wangji let's get you down" He smiled helping him only to feel himself slide forward as Lan Wangji slipped on his robe. Lan wangji's eyes widened in panic as Wei Ying did all he could to hold on. Both screamed startled alerting others nearby He pulled with all his might as Lan Wangji also helped as well. "I got you...but you need to help me pull you up" Wei Ying grunted as he struggled to keep a hold.

He managed to pull himself up with more ease only to fall forward so he was on top of Wei ying who blushed.

A small group rushed forward with a concerned Lan XIchen leadin them and a worried Jiang Cheng not far behind.

"What is going on here?" Uncle Lan Qiren explained indignant.

"I uh...it's not what it looks like" Wei Ying said sheepishly half undressed still lying pinned underneath an even redder eared Lan Wangji.

"Lan..zhan...i didn't know you were like that" his brother said half his sleeve covering his face as he stared wide eyed in surprise.

"Get off my brother" Jiang Cheng ordered red faced coming over. Lan Wangji and Wei Ying's face met briefly before they quickly moved away from each other.

"Like..i said..it's not what it looks like..."He tried to defend.

"I...had slipped and He helped me" Lan Wangji said carefully.

"Right..."Jiang Cheng scowled helping his brother up. "and in that time of him..slipping you were able to removed your shoes and your outer robe?" He said in doubt.

"I...yea pretty much" Wei Ying said sheepishly as he struggled to put his robe back on.

"We will talk about this later nephew" Qiren scowled pulling his nephew away from the other teen.

"YOu should at least thank the boy if he truly did save my little brother" Lan Xichen said gently but firmly.

"Fine..thank you" Lan Qiren said not turning around. "give him money or something"

"I say we invite him to dinner. It's what my little brother wants. I can tell" XIchen smiled.

"Mn"

"FIne..Dinner tomorrow" QIren gave in before leading his nephew away with Lan Xichen close behind.

Once alone JIang Cheng scowled turning to his brother. "I don't know...what really happened but please try to not offened them..They are from a very powerful family" Jiang Cheng scowled. "Also...really sleeping with someone in plain sight..do you have to be so careless?"

"I will have you know im a virgin" Wei Ying huffed as he fixed his robe. "I'm saving myself for the right person."

"Whatever you say" Jiang cheng rolled his eyes. "Now let's get you down to your cabin..You know the doctors said you can't be staying up this late. It's bad for your frail body"

"Fine mom" He teased following him downstairs.


	6. A New Feeling Surfaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys..i know its been a while..and im sorry. I'm going to try to get back on these fanfics. I had another slightly big health issue but im getting it under control hopefully and am making changes so i can focus my spare time on this again. Since it makes me happy. anyway without further ado the next chapter.

Nie Huisang frowned in disapproval when he saw what Wei Ying was wearing. “You...really are going to wear that dingey black robe tonight ?” He asked fanning himself with his fan.

“I don’t see what the problem is” Wei Ying frowned. “It’s what i plan on wearing today..so why not wear it to dinner?”

“You are going to make Madam Yu so furious if you do that..” 

“Eh? When isn’t she mad at me? I mean..she put me in third class because i looked at her wrong.” he said surely.

“Well why don’t we at least give her a reason to see you in a better light besides..You are going to see The lan’s Right?” He asked, trying to hide his excitement behind his fan. “I mean...Lan XIchen and Lan Wangji are both so handsome. “I am almost jealous. Big brother says I can’t join because i have to study” 

“You are so obsessed with other boy’s..You won’t find true love..because you look too desperate” Wei Ying teased.

Nie Huisang tisked at closing his fan. “Says the Virgin.” he snorted. “Now come on..at least let me pick out your outfit or I may go mad with how much of a mess you look.” 

“I guess it won't hurt to have you dress me..but whatever you pick i get to pick” He warned.

“That’s fine. I have enough clothes” Nie Huisang replied relieved he agreed.

………

Lan Wangji was stared with a schooled expression as he spotted Wei Ying dressed in a simple but almost fanciful red and black robe. His eyes trailed along Wei Ying’s body as the boy stretched making his wide and flowing red and black lined sleeves fell down revealing his pale arm. He turned as if sensing him making his pony tail and red ribbon whip around with him harshly. 

His eyes widened before he smiled impishly at him. “Lan Wangji..I wasn’t expecting to see you till dinner. Did you miss me that much” he asked as he picked up a sketchbook on the bench nearby.

Lan Wangji’s ears turned red but he refused to say anything.

“You really are no fun are you?” Wei Ying hummed amused as he wrapped an arm around The other teen’s shoulder. “You need to loosen up a little or you will scare people away.”

“You are too..loose” Lan wangji muttered glancing at the sketchbook curiously. Wei Ying noticed his gaze and opened it to show him. “It’s my sketchbook. I like to draw for fun. It keeps me busy when i am stuck in bed due to my frail body.”

Lan Wangji glanced at the sketches each expertly drawn out with care. He ran his finger’s along a drawing of two bunnies and smiled a little before the words the other had said settled in. He looked up, his eyes narrowed in concern. “Frail body?” He questioned.

“Ah yea..I was attacked by Wen's. My core was crushed and my body never really healed right. I got a fever and i’m told my body just couldn’t take it..So i get tired really easily and a lot of things...make me sick easily. “ He explained reminiscing as he ran his hand along his chest.

“It sucks that I used to have a really high cultivation level too. I wanted to help my adopted brother when he inherited the Jiang Sect..but now i'm kind of useless. “

Lan Wangji pursed his lips as he listened attentively. He would have had no idea...this other teen was suffering at all. He had seemed so happy..Healthy even. Yet here just last night he was having a pity party over his small problems. He mentally lectured himself as he promised to try to be better and not so bitter. 

“Anyway the good news is..A-Cheng found me a doctor..So i might be cured before you know it.” Wei Ying said cheerily. “But..till then I got my drawings to keep my busy.”

“I..see you really are admirable. “Lan Wangji hummed. “Plus..your drawings are really good. You have talent.”

“Thanks..maybe sometime I can draw you.” Wei Ying offered. “You have a really handsome face. I bet you would make a pretty picture”

“...ridiculous,” Lan Wangji muttered, ears bright red. Still his eyes didn’t hold any annoyance..if anything he almost seemed pleased by the offer. There was a strange..feeling bubbling up inside him that he couldn’t quite place. It was new and a little scary but it was somehow pleasant nonetheless.


	7. Dance with me

Lan Wangji ran a finger along his wine glass with a frown as he glanced towards the grand staircase. Shouldn’t Wei Ying be here by now..? He moved his hand as a server came over and set his food down in front of him. 

“That boy is late” His Uncle Qiren mumbled in disapproval as he ran his hand along his beard. “I’m telling you that boy is trouble. If i had my way i would..” He started to rant only for someone to interrupt him from behind amused.

“You would what? Should I be worried?” Wei Ying asked amused from behind. They all turned to see a dressed up Wei Ying. In a red and black robe with long sleeves. His long black hair was up in a perfect bun. Inside the bun keeping it together was a hair comb and Pin with a bunny design. 

“Wei...Ying” Lan Wangji said in awe as he found himself unable to look away from the cleaned up look. He knew Wei Ying was pretty...but he had no idea just how good looking he really was.

“Sorry i am late..my room mate’s needed my help with their nephew” Wei Ying applogised. “After that I had to get ready”

“I see. You weren’t that late it is fine” Xichen assured gently gesturing for him to sit down. Wei Ying nodded and sat down next to Lan Wangji with a smile. After some tense silence the ice was eventually broken and Wei Ying managed to converse with the others at the table with ease.

At another table Madame Yu noticed them and rose an eyebrow. “Is...that Wei Wuxian with the Lan’s?” She asked, feeling annoyed.

Jiang Cheng nearly spit his tea out when he saw Wei Ying holding onto a red eared Lan Wangji playfully flirting with him. “How…?” 

Yanli smiled behind her sleeve. “He seems to be having fun.” She observed amused

“I’m surprised he is even allowed to sit with them considering how stuffy they are” Her Husband Zixuan huffed as he carefully held his son.

“He is going to make a mockery of us” Madam Yu scowled surely. 

“Now..darling maybe this is a good thing. Wei Ying could benefit from relations with The Lan’s.” Jiang Fengman replied with ease.

Wei Ying leaned in closer to Lan Wangji and whispered in his ear. “Want to have some fun?” He asked, amused. Lan Wangji looked about to protest unsure if he should leave . Wei Ying noticed and handed Lan Wangji a note before excusing himself. 

“Well I would love to stay longer but i need to head out. “ Wei Ying hummed, twirling a flute in his hand with ease. 

Lan Wangji looked down at the note and silently read it.

“If you want to see a real party, meet me at the stairs.” 

Lan Wangji silently read it before glancing back towards the grand staircase. After some contemplation he silently got up and left mumbling an excuse before leaving. He made his way towards the stairs only to frown when he couldn’t see Wei Ying. 

He looked around worriedly before finally spotting Wei Ying waiting at the top of the staircase . Wei Ying smiled down and gave a bow before offering his hand with a wide smile. Lan Wangji silently took the hand and followed him out. 

“I was worried you weren’t going to come.” Wei Ying admitted.

“I...had time,” Lan Wangji said simply.

“I am glad.. I would have been disappointed.” Wei Ying smiled leading the Curious teen away towards the third class floor where the poor were having a lively party themselves. There was dancing,music and drinking as people cheered. 

Lan Wangji looked around unsure, feeling out of his element. Wei Ying made his way over to some of the drinkers and took a jar of sake with a grin and gulped it down with ease. “That hits the spot.. Come on Lan Zhan try some.” He called out.

“Mn..Drinking is forbidden” Lan Wangji replied in monotone. 

“You sure? Just a sip? COme on You need to learn to have fun” Wei Ying grinned before shrugging and going to drink more only for a woman to stop him annoyed. “Wei Ying we talked about this..You can’t drink too much with your condition.”

“Wen Qing ..Don’t be like that” he protested with a pout. “ A little bit more wont hurt”

“Not good for you” Lan Wangji frowned, taking it away from him. Wei Ying tried to take it back only for Lan Wangji to drink it without thinking so he would have nothing to take.

“

“You are teaching Lan Wangji bad things “ Wei Ying whistled amused. “I thought you don’t drink”

Lan Wangji hiccuped as his ears reddened and his eyes glazed over. He watched as Wei Ying gave up before picking up a small boy and dancing with him playfully as the boy laughed happily clinging to him. “Faster Daddy Ying” He ordered amused. Lan Wangji and frowned.

“That is not really his son..HE is my nephew..he is an orphan but Wei Ying offered to help out with him and even find us a place to stay when the ship lands.” Wen Qing informed Lan Wangji. “He is crazy like that..too impulsive..He gets these ideas and just goes with it.

Lan Wangji raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. 

“We told him That he doesn’t have to help us..he should focus on his health” Wen Ning frowned near his sister.

Lan Wangji listened as they continued to watch Wei Ying dance. After a bit Wei Ying gave Wen Yuan over to his aunt and ruffled the boys hair amused. “Are you having fun ?” he asked Wangji who silently in response. 

His ears perked as he heard the tempo pick up and he grabbed Wei Ying and pulled him towards the dance floor.

“It doesn’t take much to get you drunk does it?” Wei Ying noted as he held onto Lan Wangji amused.

Lan Wangji ignored his comment and focused on trying to keep steady as he forced him around the floor in a clumsy dance. He dipped Wei Ying before twirling him. 

Wei Ying laughed, keeping up with him as they danced together. They continued to playfully dance unaware of people secretly watching them. One of Madam Yu’s servants were watching before silently leaving to report to Madam Yu..elsewhere the former Prince Wen Chao scowled as he leaned against the wall behind him.

....................

"Had i known...we were being watched i would of been more careful..I would of done something" Lan Wangji recalled thinking back to the party. "I would of stopped them before they could of done anything. Maybe..Events wouldn't of unfolded like they did..Wei Ying could of still been alive"


	8. Thief on board

An excited and slightly drunk Wei Ying lead a Drunker Lan Wangji thru the halls of the ship before leading him into the storage of the ship in the lower deck. They found a car and Wei Ying opened the door and pulled the other teen into the back of the car laughing.

Lan Wangji’s ears turned red as he found himself pinning the other boy down. They stared at each other silently before Wei Ying smiled softly wrapping his arms around the others neck. 

“You really are perfect aren’t you” He murmured, getting no response as Lan Wangji studied him with his eyes. “ Can i kiss you Lan Zhan?” he asked softly.

“Mn” 

Taking that as permission Wei Ying pulled him down and kissed him surprised by how eagerly the other returned it.  
(Back to the present. )

“That night..was the first and last time...I gave my body to another and it was perfect” Lan Wangji in the present informed not willing to say more...or share the precious memory of them both losing their virginity.

Jiang Cheng scowled looking even more indignant. “I did not need to know you took my brothers virginity in a dirty car in the storage hall of all places” 

“Sounds..romantic” Ouyang Zizhen sighed wistfully.

“Gross” Jin Ling said turning green at the thought.

“Can you imagine...it?” Jingyi hummed as Sizhui looked horrified.

“Jingyi...stop imagining my adopted dad having sex” Sizhui protested.

“You mean dads technically” Ouyang Zizhen corrected not really being helpful.

“Let’s...skip forward.” Jin Gaungyao.

“Yea..like when I walked in on them when Lan Wangj here was drawing him naked.” Jiang Cheng snapped testily. 

“Oh..Yea we found that picture earlier” Xue Yang recalled pulling it up on the screen. “Wei Ying was a real beauty.” He whistled.

“Burn it” Jiang Cheng hissed as Sizhui covered his eyes mortified. 

“You are a really good artist Little brother,” Xichen praised in approval. 

“Mn” Lan Wangji said, ears turning a deep red.

“Anyway...that night was the start of it wasn’t it” Jiang Cheng recalled.

“Hm..the start of the problem that eventually lead to the ship hitting the iceberg.” Wangji recalled.

“His necklace went missing.”  
(the past)

“You got it?” Wen Chao asked the poor person he had paid. 

The dirty elder man nodded digging into his grubby pockets before taking out wei ying’s protective necklace. “I swiped it when I ran into the hall” He informed handing it over.

“Now..let’s see what is so great about this trinket” Wen Chao hummed, raising it up in front of his face studying it.

“It looks so ugly. What could be so great about such horrid thing” His lover asked unimpressed.

“Well supposedly it has life giving power. Its supposed to be what is keeping the idiot alive at the moment.” Wen Chao hummed running a finger along it. “I heard if handled right it could raise the dead. How fun” he grinned.


End file.
